


Temptation

by linndechir



Category: Mob City
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Smoking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid loves watching Ned smoke. Ned notices and teases him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that I hadn't reposted my first [kinkmeme](http://mobcitykinkmeme.livejournal.com) fill on AO3 yet. Just some smoking porn.

Ben's new lawyer boy wasn't even that pretty. Sid preferred them younger, usually, less muscular, with wide fearful eyes and full lips that would just look perfect wrapped around his cock. So Ned Stax, with his broad shoulders and his thin lips, simply wasn't his type. Which was all good and well because Sid knew better than to screw people they had to work with. He wasn't exactly the gentle type, and Benny would hardly appreciate it if Sid turned partners into enemies because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

But there was something about Ned that drew Sid's eye, again and again until he found himself staring more often than not. Ned had none of that badly masked nervousness that college types usually showed around men like Sid, he was as relaxed as a lion among his own. But what turned grudging respect into a very distracting urge not to be sensible was the way he smoked. Languidly, tapping the filter against those thin lips before taking it between them, letting it hang a little from the corner of his mouth while he lit it, and damn if he didn't have pretty hands, strong and long-fingered. Sid wasn't really all that much into people touching him when he fucked them, but he'd gladly feel those hands on his skin, if only on his hips while Ned sucked him off.

His teeth clenched on his toothpick as he watched Ned light yet another cigarette, taking a long, slow drag as if it had been hours since the last one rather than minutes, watched the slight quirk of his mouth as he blew out the smoke, watched him lick his lips as Ned caught his eye. Benny and Mickey were chatting with some girls at the other end of the table, so nobody noticed when Sid held Ned's gaze for just a bit too long, a hard stare that he knew was less threatening than he'd want it to be – although he somehow doubted that Ned would have been intimidated either way.

Ned didn't look away as he put the cigarette back between his lips, caressing it almost before he breathed in, and this time he leant his head back a little when he blew out the smoke, baring his throat just enough to make Sid want to bite him right below the jaw, to bruise him up more than any girl was likely to. Sid was aware that he was staring, but he couldn't bring himself to care – what was the lawyer gonna do, run to Benny to cry about Sid being … Sid? 

But that was a dangerous line of thought, one that led too easily to “so what if I drag him into an empty office back there and fuck his mouth until he's crying, what's the worst that could happen?” And Sid didn't like doing things that could cause Benny trouble. It felt wrong. Benny shouldn't have to worry about Sid making a mess; Sid was there to clean up other people's mess. 

So he forced himself to look away, to try and focus on whatever ridiculous story Benny was telling the girl on his lap, but out of the corner of his eyes he still saw Ned finish his cigarette calmly, then his Scotch. He expected the lawyer to make a quiet exit, but instead Ned stepped around the table and behind Sid, put one of those long hands – the right one, the one that had been so close to his mouth just before – on Sid's shoulder and leant down until his lips almost brushed Sid's ear.

“Didn't think you were the kind of man who only looks, but doesn't dare to touch.”

He smirked, smug and too full of himself, and it shattered all of Sid's good intentions of staying right where he was and maybe taking some pretty girl home later and decidedly _not_ thinking of Ben's lawyer boy while fucking her. Sid couldn't stand it when people thought they had got one over him. So just as Ned pulled back his hand, Sid reached up to grab his wrist, twisted it just enough to get a grimace from Ned, but no more than that – no need to make a scene.

“Is that supposed to be a challenge?” he growled, after quickly reassuring himself that Benny and Mickey were still too busy to pay attention to them. He glanced up to see Ned lick his lips again, felt strong muscles twitch in Ned's forearm. Not Sid's usual type, no, but he supposed he could see the appeal of bringing someone who was as strong as himself to his knees.

“Consider it an invitation,” Ned replied after a brief moment of hesitation, his voice as smooth as ever, but there was a distinct tension in his features. Sid slid his hand down just enough to slip two fingers under the cuff of Ned's shirt, and sure as hell Ned's pulse was racing. That he masked his nervousness so well only made Sid more curious to find out just how much it would take to make him lose his composure, to get him to beg and moan and shiver. 

It was Sid's turn to smirk as he let go of Ned's wrist and got up slowly, as if he was in no hurry at all, took the time to nod in Ben's direction when Ben looked up ( _sorry, Benny, but you can't expect me to say no to that – at least he probably won't be too mad at me if he's asking for it_ ) before he turned to leave. Let his hand brush briefly over the small of Ned's back – a friendly gesture, nothing unusual about it, but he felt Ned tense up under his fingertips when Sid pushed him lightly towards the back rooms of the club.

As they reached the dark corridor, past the guests and the waiters, Sid stepped closer.

“Last chance to back out and go home to your girl.” His voice was mocking, teasing, but he meant it. He'd let Ned go if he really wanted to, even though it'd be a damn shame and Sid wouldn't forgive him easily for being such a tease, but to his relief Ned only stopped to glance at him, dark eyes heated, hungry almost.

“No girl,” he said, swallowed hard as if that had been some sort of admission, and in a way it had been, although hardly a surprising one at this point. “No need for that now, isn't that so?”

And with that he licked his lips again, eyes not so subtle straying downwards before he turned away and went into one of the empty offices. Waited for Sid to follow him before he locked the door quickly and then leant back against it, still apparently quite at ease. Even in the dim light of the unlit office Ned looked pristine, his hair as perfect as his suit, smooth and polished and just waiting to be ruined. 

Sid really wasn't the gentle type, but Ned already bit back a gasp when Sid ran his fingers over his throat and then curled them around his neck, so he was probably not going to mind.


End file.
